Resistance
by redgriffin22
Summary: Harry is sent through the Veil and ends up in a Chimeran infected world and his only help is a soldier named Nathan Hale. Full Summary inside. Don't own Harry Potter or RFOM. Discontinued at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM.

Full Summary

Harry is sent through the veil instead of Sirius and he ends up in York 1951.(AN: This is the date that Resistance starts in. If you have not played RFOM. I suggest looking up videos on youtube.) He meets Nathan hale and starts on a mission to stop the Chimera in Britain. He also meets Rachael Parker and other soldiers who help during the war and he also finds out a whole lot about war and the Chimera.

Prologue

Chapter 1

Harry dodged another sent at him by Bellatrix as he fought her in rage for what had happen to his friends. Bellatrix was bleeding from a few well placed cutting curses by Sirius and she was just laughed at his attempt to fight her. She had fought her cousin but lost him halfway during the battle and saw him so she decided to attack him. His friends were out of the fight, Luna and Ginny had been badly hurt and couldn't move let alone fight, Hermione was fighting a death eater with the help of Tonks and Lupin. Unfortunately Ron had been put in a coma by Bellatrix and that pissed off Harry. (A/N, the reason I didn't kill Ron is that he will showing up in the sequel)

"You'll pay for what you've done to Ron!" shouted Harry

"I'll like to see you try" laughed Bellatrix

"Curcio" shouted Harry using the torture curse on her, it was a direct hit but not very effective

"You pay for that" said Bellatrix "Adava Kendvra"

The spell flew at harry who jumped out of the way but he jumped right into the veil. Everyone watched in slow motion as he entered the veil expecting to see him on the other side but when he didn't show everyone went wild, unfortunately for Bellatrix she died from blood loss from her wounds before the others could kill her but it didn't stop them for hexing her corpse.

* * *

Harry landed hard on the ground but he was quick to recover to look around from where he had landed to see that he had ended up in a war zone with soldiers fight weird looking creatures with gun. The soldiers were losing badly to the creatures so he decided to help the soldiers out.

"Stupefy" shouted Harry aiming his wand at one of the nearby creatures. The spell hitting the creature in the chest it fell to the ground but it stood up after a few seconds and turned towards him.

'Bloody Hell" thought Harry

As he went to shoot another spell a bullet went in the creature's head killing it instantly. A man with a shaved head ran over to him who looked like a soldier because he was in a uniform and he holding a gun so he hoped that the man was not a death eater. Then again he didn't know where he was so couldn't judge people and this guy had just saved his life.

"Thanks" said Harry

"You okay?" asked the man. Harry

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Harry "I'm Harry Potter"

"Nathan Hale" said the man who eyes flashed gold for a second. He would have to ask him later about it, if he got the chance and was not killed by one of the creatures

"American?" asked Harry noticing his accent.

"Yes" said Hale

"Where and when am I?" asked Harry

"York... 1951. You better take this" said Hale throwing harry one of his weapons snapping him of his shocked state. "It's a M5A2 Carbine, we're in the middle of a war, it will help but right now let's get moving"

"Yes sir" said Harry saluting him before they ran off. Who knew what laded ahead for them but Harry knew that this was going one wild adventure.

_**The first few chapters are going to be bad but I hope you like it anyway. Sorry if the chapter is short . Tell me what you think so far. Like it? Hate it? Chapter titles will be the levels from RFOM so that will be easier for everyone who has played the game.**_


	2. Spires

AS USUAL I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM.

Spires

"Where you from?" asked Hale

"Little Whinging" said Harry. Harry and Hale ran to the bus deport after using a tank to kill a whole lot of these creatures. They had encountered many more of these creatures and Harry got more weapons to use against these creatures. One that belonged to one of these creatures which he thought would be handing soon. He also had two guns that he didn't know the name to. He knew that magic was useless against these monsters. Apparently this bus deport was a battlefield and they needed to keep it protected.

They arrived to hear that their area was a prime landing zone for more troops to arrive. They jumped out the window after hear the information and were greeted by three of these creatures. Harry opened fire as well as Hale and all three were dead in a few seconds. This was not going to be easy for them at all like he had hoped it would be.

"Let's move" said Hale running one direction "I go this way you go the other way."

"Right" said Harry who went the other way.

'This is a suicide mission' thought Harry as he continued to gun down more creatures and others kept coming. He turned a corner and was greeted by gunfight by more chimeran creatures and ducked behind a barrel. He returned fire and kept taking more and more out. The next shot nothing came out.

'Bad time to lose bullets' thought Harry switching to the bull's-eye that Hale had given him too. He used a tag and fired, killing the creature instantly. He realized at how he changed in less than an hour in this war zone. Not even fighting Voldemort and his army had changed him much like this war had. Using magic is different then using guns to kill poeple caused Harry to change into a different person.

'What's happening to me, I've never been this violent towards anyone or anything? What am I thinking? This is not the time to go soft-hearted again or you'll end up dead. That's for sure, Harry grow up and keep on shooting if you want to live to see tomorrow. '

He met up with Hale later during the fight and together fought the rest of the creatures. He found a base for one of their guns, throwing a grenade in there, he ran back and heard the explosion and the creatures cry as they died. That was it for most of them for right now or so he thought. Bullets flew over his head, he hid behind a wall and throw another genade. That was it. Hopefully he thought.

"_Let's move it, ladies we have more work to do"_

Sighing Harry and Hale continued to fight and kill Chimera. It was a never ending battle for them and the violence was getting bloodier by the second. He hide in a corner where he thought he would not be attacked. He thought about Ron and Hermione.

'Ron and Hermione would faint if they saw anything like. Even Voldemort has been better than these creatures. Wait if I'm in 1951, I can kill him before he kills everyone, but first I have live through this battle before I can do that and I have to make sure that the Wizardly world has not fallen to these creatures otherwise everything I know about that world will be lost forever.

He heard gunfight and creature and human screaming as they died, moaning he got to see that the remaining creatures had been killed by Hale. He didn't look worried at all about fighting these creatures. They met with the others in the center but before they could reach, one of them looked to the sky.

He shouted "Incoming"

Next thing they knew couple of Spires hit the ground knocking a barrel on Hale and another one onto Harry knocking them both out cold. Lucky for them because clawers swarmed the place infecting everyone else standing and carriers appeared to take them away. Little did they know was what they were heading to would be their worst nightmare.

_**Sorry for another short chapter, I will try to make them longer later on but for right now the first few will probably be short. Please review, tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Update soon hopefully.**_


	3. Fate Worse then Death

DON'T OWN HP OR RFOM! SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.

Fates Worse than Death

Harry woke up with his head hurting. He noticed that Hale was already awake and motioned him to be quiet. Harry got up and looked over to see two of those creatures moving human bodies into tubes which Harry assumed that was to turn them in those creatures.

"Lets Go" whispered Hale

"Right" said Harry

They got up and started gunning the creatures which were easy to kill unlike the other ones. They traveled quietly down the hallway to find two more of them ready to attack. Harry hid behind a barrel and shot one of them and shot the one behind Hale.

"Thanks" said Hale

"Anytime" said Harry

They entered a room to see captured soldiers who were killed by beetle-like things. Hale bowed his head in honor. Harry was pale with fear with what he just saw. It was a horrible sight.

"Hey over here" shouted someone. Harry and Hale ran over to see a woman captured. "The consul, shoot the consul" Hale shot it destroying it.

"Are you okay" said Harry

"Thanks for that, I'm Parker" said the woman

"Sargent Hale first rangers" said Hale

"An American?, we thought the chimera stopped all of you at York" said Pakrer

"Chimera?" asked Harry

"Those creatures" said Parker then looking at him she asked "who are you?"

"Sargent Harry Potter" lied Harry earning him a stare from both of them. "What?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a sargent" said Hale

This is not the time to talk about this" said Harry. The shoot opened up and Parker looked at them.

"Sorry you two but you'll have to find another way out, I'll be in contact. Farceny 77.6"

After she left they started down another hallway and were greeted by two of the "slowwalkers" as Harry now called them. Bullseye round started flying everywhere. Harry returned fire with no sucess. Hale used a genade from his gun to kill some them. More showed up and Harry jumped behind a barrel and shot at them from behind. It worked for them but he knew that reinforcements were on the way and they need to get out of there fast or get killed.

"Keep your eyes opened, we need to learn all we can about place." said Parker

'Easy for you to say' thought Harry

They found a another hybrid standing there so they shot and killed it but it fought back. They had trouble with the mines that shot lasers at them which really pissed off Harry. Harry found some mintues of peace but that didn't last long before more "Slowwalkers" attacked followed by Hybrids and more kept coming. Using his grenade launcher he fired and killed the creatures.  
'when will this end' thought Harry as more showed up and after killing them, there only the mines left to deal with for now. Harry jumped down to see another hallway, looking at Hale who nodded, they started down to see what would happen next.

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and this story please please review. Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Hope to update soon.**_


	4. Conversion

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM.

Conversion

Harry and Hale walked down the hallway. Parker just told them that there were more guards out and to be careful. Harry looked over the corner to see few of them waiting. Hale fired at one causing the others to open fire on them.

'Crap' Harry thought as he hid behind a barrel and opened fired on them.

Hale just stood his ground behind one crate as Harry kept moving from crate to crate. Harry found a good position to get fire in and not get killed from the bull's-eye rounds flying at him. After they finished with the ones in front of them, they continued down the path to find a dead end.

They headed back and went up the ramp and went across the other two ramps just to find more of those creatures. After few minutes, the chimeras were found a place full of tubes and what looked cocoons. Over the radio Parker explained to them what the cocoons were for.

'That is just plain sick' Harry thought after she finished with what she said.

"So now what do we do?" He asked Hale

"We fight" Hale said to Harry.

After killing the little pests that harry called Leapers. They found more cocoons and hybrids that opened fired when he missed with a grenade. He jumped down to provide cover for Hale, after being chased by five hybrids; he managed to hide in a corner only see a menial walking right at him.

"Great, as if this day could not get any worse" Harry said to himself. A gunshot rang out and the chimera fell to the ground.

"Need help kid?" Hale asked him.

"No I do not any help sir" Harry said to Hale.

"Let's try to stay alive" Hale told him. Harry couldn't help but nod.

After another wave of Chimera were defeated. Harry couldn't help but feel that it was not over for them yet. Hale opened an to a tunnel that led them right into another wave of Chimera.

"Son of a" harry started to say but bulls-eye round stop him.

After another long battle for them, they reach what looked like an escape route but Harry didn't trust it because it could have been another trap set up but the Chimera. But Hale went into an was about to go up and leave him behind.

"Are you coming or what?"

"I am" Harry answered him

"Well hurry up" Hale said to him. Harry entered the elevator with Hale but he had a gut feeling that it was going to lead to trouble.

_**Please tell me what you think. Like it? hate it? Sorry I can't make it any longer.**_


	5. Hunted Down

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM.

Hunted Down

The elevator took them a what Parker called a birthing chamber, they watched as new Chimera were born in front of them. Harry nearly gagged at what he just saw, Hale just looked at in silence before bowing his head. Harry looked around to find a exit but went towards it carefully because he was sure that there were Chimera nearby. He quickly checked how much ammo had left, he was low on ammo with all his weapons.

"Hale, got any extra ammo for the bullseye?" asked Harry

"Yes, why?" said Hale

"I am about out" said Harry.

Hale handed him the ammo and they went out the exit. They found another elevator which they followed down to a few abandoned buildings, Harry entered one and was greeted by a laser mine.

"Crap" shouted Harry as he dodged the laser and shot it.

"You okay kid?" asked Hale

"Yes but that was close and next hurry up please." said harry

Harry looked around the building, there was nothing. Hale looked over a nearby counter to find two shotguns in the corner. He threw one to Harry who caught thanks to his seeker reflexes. He suddenly kneel down and pointed it at the door. Hale looked at him funny.

"Don't you feel like you're being watched?" asked harry noticing Hale's face.

"Not right now" said Hale

"I've got a funny feeling" said Harry as they left the building.

Harry heard noise and hid behind a crate, this Hale had heard the noise too and hid behind a crate too. Harry looked over to see two hybrids looking for them and one of them spotted him and open fire on him and Hale. Both return fire at the hybrids but both hid behind the wall that was in between them. Harry saw a three ball thing next to the hybrids, he fired at it causing it to explode killing both hybrids.

"Nice shot" said Hale

"Thanks" said Harry

He entered another building to get shot at by more hybrids, one shot getting him in the leg. He hid while Hale returned fire at the hybrids. He groaned as he got up which caught Hale's attention at what happened to him. Before Hale reached him Harry put a spell on his leg to stop the bleeding. Blood was everywhere it was a surprised that he was still conscious.

"You okay?" asked Hale

"I just got shot in the freaking leg, do I look okay" said Harry "That is going to leave a mark"

Suddenly his radio went off and they heard Parker inform them that she had made outside and was waiting for them to get out too which would take time thanks to Harry's leg injury. Hale helped him up as he shot two hybrids that appeared. They also had deal with Leapers which they used the shotguns to kill them. Harry was starting to get really mad that he was not getting a break and now he had been shot in the leg. He would gladly face Voldemort instead of fighting more Chimera. They found another elevator which was driving Harry crazy as well as fighting the chimera.

'This is getting freaking ridiculous' thought Harry as they entered.

It took them up to an empty room but Harry still had his bullseye ready to shot at the first chimera that he saw. He found bunch of carbine ammo which he took some of it and Hale took the rest of it. Harry looked out the door to see more of them.

"See anything?" asked Hale

"Yes I see pink bunnies and bright shiny poke dots" said Harry sarcastically.

Hale smiled at Harry's smart comment but said nothing suddenly he ran out without Harry and opened fired on them which turn into a free for all as bullseye and carbine rounds flew everywhere including where Harry was hiding. He looked out to see three chimera moving fast towards him so he used the grenade launcher at the Chimera which killed them and sent their bodies flying all over the place. After more gunshots Hale reappeared to told him that in order from them to reach where Parker was waiting for them and that they could get out of this place, they had to take out mount guns. Harry told Hale that he could make it on his own for now which he looked at the kid funny.

"You sure?" asked Hale

"You take the right and I'll take left"

"But your leg"

"Never mind my leg, we have to get out of here" said Harry

Hale left to shot the Chimera on the right side of the yard while Harry stayed to the left which he figured was just as bad if he taken the right side. He crawled near some barrel as he was still injured from the bullseye wound.

'This is not going to be pretty' thought Harry as he raised his gun to fire.

He got a head shot causing attention on him while Hale came up from behind and gunned the others down. Harry noticed one sneaking up behind Hale, he fired but no bullets came out. He was out of ammo.

'Crap' thought Harry "Hale behind you"

Hale turned to shoot the Chimera in the face. He saw two more so he threw a grenade at them which caused them to fire at the injured Harry instead of Hale, Harry switched to the bullseye and fired ten rounds before Hale joined in and helped him kill the other Chimera.

"Thanks for that, I could have been killed" said Hale

"No problem, I think we both owe every other for how many times and I've got a feeling that we are going to be saving each others asses hundreds of more times."

"We need to get out of here" said Harry. They escape without any more problems and found helicopter waiting for them. They got into the same one that Parker was in. She looked at them as they entered, Harry couldn't if she was happy to see them or if she was mad. But Harry knew that the worse was far from over and had no idea was next for them.

_**That's all for this chapter, tell me what you think. Like it. Hate it...hope not. Hope to update soon.**_


	6. Path of Least Resistance

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM.

Path of Least Resistance

Harry and Hale left the conversion center mostly in one piece, well Harry was having a fit about his leg. But they left for Manchester to help get a convoy out of Chimera territory and with reports of a Stalker in the area didn't help them. Harry had a feeling that he was going to meet the Stalker in battle so he didn't ask. Their aircraft landed near a battlefield that was nowhere close to the convoy.

"Look it's the American and kid reinforcements are here" said one soldier

"Welcome to the end of the World" said Another but before Harry could say anything they were killed.

'Great, this is going to get worse' thought Harry who jumped out of the way of bullseye rounds aimed at him. 'I was right'

He got up and fired at the Chimera, he realized that they were outnumbered by the Chimera. He just sighed before with hale going Rambo and shot every Chimera they found. The Chimera assault was knocked down after a wave of carbine and bullseye from Harry and Hale. They traveled down the path that they found and the gunfight in the distance told them that it was the way. They were greeted again by another wave of Chimera which they used grenades to kill the Chimera. But there were more of them.

"This never going to end, is it?" asked Harry

"Nope" said Hale

"Just asking and wishing" said Harry "Let's waste them"

After that they had to deal with Leapers which killed two of their allies before anyone else could be kill. Harry shot the rest of them and two hybrids waiting for them. After another bloody fight, they found under fire again.

"I really hate this" said Harry

"Why did you join the Army?" asked Hale

"I came here by accident. I was never meant to be here" said Harry

"But you're British, so how are you here by accident" said Hale

"I'm from the future!" shouted Harry which caught the attention of the Chimera and mainly focused on him instead of Hale. "This isn't my day"

After a what seem like a long battle, Harry and Hale were left standing over the bodies of the Chimera and allies. Hale looked at Harry who just kicked one in the face muttering something before heading towards more gunfight. Hale realize that the kid had seen many people die in his young life, and it was a war that had cost harry the ones he loved.

"Hey kid" Hale called after harry

"What?" asked Harry

"You're from the future, right?" said Hale

"Yes" said Harry

"Do we defeat the Chimera?" asked Hale

"In my future, there are no Chimera and nothing about their existence. I don't know how I got here but this is not the past I was taught."

"So you have no idea?" said Hale

"No sir, I have no idea if we win or we lose" said Harry sadly "But it is true"

"How is that possible?" asked Hale

"I think I'm in a different universe of Earth" said Harry

As they continued down the road to find a bus and a hybrid behind it. Hale used a grenade to kill but more showed up to fight Harry turned his carbine towards them and fired all the rounds and their faces. After he saw blood from their bodies that he knew that the Chimera were dead.

'Easy there Rambo, I am going crazy' Harry taught as he saw the bodies all over the place.

"What next?" He asked as they continued towards the convey, then they heard shrieking as Leapers came running at them. Harry switched to his shotgun and Hale kept his bullseye ready as they opened fire on the little pests. Harry took five out with one shot so he fired two more shots before looking around to see their remains laying on the ground. He walked down the street to find no more leapers in sight.

"It's clear right now" said Harry. The others joined him after they looked around first to make sure that they were all dead. They travel down the road, Harry jumped when he startled some birds in the path. He just smiled after that but that smiled quickly changed to a frown when he saw a hybrid which opened fire on them but they gunned it down. But they looked to that they were in an ambush.

'Crap' thought Harry as he hid behind a car and returned fire but his car shield was about to be destroyed so he hid behind a tree for shelter from bullseye rounds. He ran out of ammo for the shotgun. He switched to the carbine to fight the chimera which quickly also ran out of ammo but the was in the gun because he had more ammo for that. He used the grenade launcher to kill the two near him and Hale killed the other two.

He watched to hale to see two bullet holes in his clothes but before he could say anything a soldier near them was killed. More rounds flew their way as they inched closer to where the rounds and he saw a mound gun firing at them so he snuck around the gun and shot the Chimera from behind causing the gun to stop firing. He sighed as the heading for the Cathedral. (A/N All religious people please DO NOT FREAK OUT ON ME PLEASE because I have a gun battle in a church. The fight scene in the church was in the game.) As they drew closer a new and weird looking creature appeared and howled before charging them and all of them working working together still couldn't take it down. After thirty more rounds of all of their weapons did it finally die. Harry looked over the body it looked like a six eye saber-toothed tiger. They entered the Cathedral and looked around, it seemed to be peaceful but Harry kept his gun pointed in the air ready to fight. Harry had realized that this new universe of earth was no different from his and he need to get back but he didn't know how. His thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking noise that sounded like a leaper, both of them turned their weapons on the spot where the sound came from but the sound grew and then they realized that they were surrounded.

_**That is it for this chapter. Did you like it or hate please review. I hope to update soon.**_


	7. The Cathedral

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM, NO FLAMES ON THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! ( A/N ,Now before anyone comments, I'm going by the game levels and even though the title of the level is called the Cathedral, most of it is outside of it so no bad comment on that either)

The Cathedral

Harry and Hale looked up to the ceiling to see a bunch of Leapers crawling down towards them. They got separated so harry use the shotgun after he had found more ammo before to kill the leapers that went for him. He hid behind a wall only to see all of them heading for him and quickly ran for it, shooting them as the leaped at him. He was surrounded and shot at them but there were too many.

'I'm screwed' thought Harry but more shots rang out and that give harry an opening to escape.

"Thanks" said Harry

He and Hale continued to shoot at the Leapers which still outnumbered them but after they had killed the rest of them, they looked around to see that they were the only survivors. A blast of light sent them in different directions, he hit the floor hard. He looked to see two chimera that were different then hybrids. They continued to fire at them and harry switched to his bullseye and hiding behind a pillar opened fired on them. Hale was on the other side shooting but having no luck. Both chimera focused on poor harry who realized how much trouble he was in.

"Hale, help" shouted Harry

"I'm a little busy right-now" said Hale being attacked by two leapers that survived the ambush.

Harry sighed before throwing a grenade at the two chimera in front of him injuring them but not killing them. Harry groaned at that using the bullseye to attack and kill them finally, he than helped hale kill the leapers. They went over to the bodies which hale just past by and continued towards the hallway while harry grabbed one of the weapons.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Hale when Harry caught up to him

"This might come in handing." answered Harry

They heard a howling noise causing them to turn as another of the dog type chimera charged at them. He used his new gun to shot which again with the combined powers of their weapons killed it. But they were caught off guard by bullseye rounds flew past them.

"I am getting really pissed off." said Harry pointing his new weapon at the two chimera and tried to fired only to find out that it was out of ammo. He switched to the carbine but it was empty too. His shotgun too had no ammo. Even his bullseye was out of of firing power.

"you've got to be freaking kidding me" whispered harry as he grabbed his wand since it was his last weapon. He sent two spells at the hybrids which did little good as for they got up from the stunning spells he sent. They seemed unaffected by the magic so he had to let Hale do the killing which was quick but Hale ran forward not giving Harry any ammo.

'Great so I have to get ammo the old fashion way.' thought Harry

They ran down the rest of the Church to be greeted by bullseye fire and without any ammo, Harry was a sitting duck. After Hale took care of the rest of them for now, Harry checked a few rooms to discover grenades and he raided the dead chimera of their rounds.

'This should help me for a little bit'

"You coming or what kid?" shouted Hale who got far ahead of him

"Just a minute, I need to get more ammo" said harry

After searching the room and found nothing, they left the room to find reinforcements had arrived. The went around to see leapers and two hybrids, they quickly got rid of the leapers and the hybrids. They traveled down the road to get shot at again. Harry hid behind the wall and Hale hid behind a stone hedge. They were cornered by one of the huge hybrid looking ones while more chimera up fired the pair.

"I am really pissed" said Harry before going Rambo on the Chimera. After that they fought two dog chimera, which Hale did most of the shooting.

"Watch out, land mine" said Hale. Harry noticed them too and looked around to see if any others were around. He took a few steps forward before they went off, nearly killing him if he hadn't used a shielding charm.

"That was close" said Harry

"No kidding let's try to stay alive okay kid" said Hale as he jumped down in the field where they had to work together to survive the mine field. Harry saved both of them a few times with a shielding spell and once by pushing them into a trench which also saved them.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet" said Harry  
They reached the other side of the field only to see more mine waiting for them, Harry ran over to detonate them. After that he looked over the ledge to see bullseye heading right at him. He ducked from the bullets and return fired at the Chimera. Hale arrived a few seconds later to help Harry fight them by using grenades.

"Any more?" asked Harry

"Yes at least four" said Hale "I'll handle them"

After using a grenade to kill the chimera, the two of them ran for it but more mines stopped them for going forward and forced them to hide. After they went off, Harry and Hale saw remains of cars. Chimera arrived and opened fired on the pair so they hid behind one of the cars and opened fired as well. Harry noticed that the car was starting on fire so he grabbed Hale and they ran out of the way as the car exploded killing the Chimera.

"Thanks, if you hadn't grabbed me, I'd be dead" said Hale

"No problem, but you should thank me when we not getting shot at" said Harry

"Good point" said Hale

Getting up the traveled down the pathway when suddenly Harry stopped, he motioned Hale to stop as well. He looked around the corner to see a one of the bigger Chimera as well as two hybrids.

"Two hybrids and one of the bigger ones" said Harry looking at Hale

"I've got the bigger Chimera" said Hale "think you can handle the hybrids by yourself"

"I've been doing for a while, I think I can do it two more times" said Harry

Both turned the corner and opened fired on the chimera which Harry had no trouble with but the large took both of them together to take it down. They then entered the building with guns a blazing. After they killed the chimera they left and ran into more of the Chimera. One of them had what like a machine gun which made it almost impossible to kill. Harry went around and caught it by surprise when he used a grenade.

"It's clear" shouted Hale

"Okay" shouted Harry. Then they heard a soldier shout for them and they walked towards the soldier before they started their next mission

_**I'm so sorry that it has taken me to update. An old friend has shown up and has been visiting me for a month, I'm sure that the next update won't take as long. Tell what you think, like it, hate it? And don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. It will be open until the end of the month.**_


	8. Outgunned

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM

Outgunned

Harry and Hale were quickly briefed that they had to protect a convoy that the chimera wanted, they nodded before jumping out the window and right into battle. On the ground was ammo the Harry used to refill his shotgun and other weapons. Harry saw more Chimera in one place then any other place before, and he hid behind a nearby bus as rounds flew at both of them. Harry fired back while Hale ran off to fight them from a different angle which was not very helpful at the moment. Harry ran forward and opened fired on the Chimera but there were too many of them for Harry to fight alone so he had to retreat back to the bus that he hid behind before. He was outnumbered and by himself to fight the Chimera from where he was without any backup. He threw a grenade near a group of chimera killing most of them when it went off but few survived the blast which didn't help harry at all.

'This is a suicide mission, I mean we're outnumbered' thought Harry

After another chimera went down he made a advancement in the battle to help the other soldiers from another place like Hale who Harry saw once in a while moving place from place. He decided to do the same thing which actually helped him this time because they didn't know where to shoot at to hit him. He looked out to see that they were still outnumbered but there was a small amount of hope in him that they could beat the Chimera in this battle as long as reinforcement for the Chimera didn't show up to battle.

'I think we have an chance to win this fight' thought Harry

He met up with Hale halfway and continued to shoot and kill Chimera who still outnumbered them what looked like thirty to the few of them that were still alive. But he had hope because he and Hale had made out of tougher situations than the one they were in now. He and Hale used two grenades to attack the Chimera, which killed six of them. He dodged another few rounds sent at him, and shot the chimera at the same time which wasn't hard for him any more since this was his seventh battle against the chimera and he was changing from the nice kid that everyone at Hogwarts knew to a soldier who was a dark side of him.

"How many chimera are left?" he asked another soldier near him

"Don't know" said the soldier

"Keep looking" said Harry before heading out to find the chimera that survived the battle but wouldn't survive an encounter with him. He went looking around but being careful otherwise he could be shot and killed be a chimera when he was not looking. Gunfight caught his attention so he ran over to see Hale killing few more chimera, he saw one getting back up so he shot it again this time killing it for sure.

"Thanks" said Hale

"Anytime" said Harry

"Do you hear that?" asked Hale

"Not really" said Harry

Both looked up to see a chimera transport landing near them and chimera reinforcements showed up after they had killed the allies. Hale and Harry ran over and opened fire the chimera monsters and watched as they fell one by one and he continued to unload his carbine and watched chimera bodies fly everywhere. He hid behind a block of concrete as he dodged more chimera rounds sent at him.

"This is getting old" he told hale who just laughed but that was cut short when bullseye rounds flew right pass them.

They quickly opened fired and watched the chimera go down one by one which pleased both of them. It surprised harry how much he has changed within the last few hours against the Chimera. He knew that the war was going to get worse but he didn't know how much so this change was helpful in a way but also a bad thing for him. He knew that Voldemort's army had nothing on what Chimera have done so even if he killed Voldemort in the past, the chimera will replace him as the threat to the world. If he lived to get back to his time, he was concerned that it would be full of chimera and no one who could stand in their way.

"We need to take them out now" said Harry

"I know that" said Hale

"Then let's go" said Harry

With that a gunfight was underway with the humans at a disadvantage as they were outnumbered, Harry and Hale were on the front line holding them off and holding the ground which surprised the soldiers and Harry himself. They were actually holding the chimera back so they wouldn't get the convoy that Harry and Hale were trying to protect.

'What ever is in that convoy must mean a lot to them' thought Harry. After few more gunshots and the last of current batch of chimera were killed. He smiled at the fact that the chimera were dead.

"Stalker!" shouted a soldier. Harry turned to a machine that appeared and open fired on the them

"Holy!" shouted Harry as he ducked behind a block in time before bunch of soldiers were killed by it. After few minutes of gunfight and no signs of progress was pissing Harry off.

'This thing must have a weak point somewhere' thought Harry noticed the back side of it was open, so he opened fire on it causing it to freeze for a belief second.

"Everyone focus fire on the backside of it" shouted harry, this lead all the soldiers to fire on the stalkers backside.

It started firing anti aircraft missiles at them but it missed them, when it stopped firing missiles and went back to shooting bullets, Harry unloaded on it causing it to exploded. He smiled at its defeat and everyone went to check out the damage.

"All stalkers are down, you've got you're convoy, how about some medical attention." said the leader

Harry watched as Hale walked up to the convoy and after a few seconds he let a scream of agony. He ran over to Hale.

"Hale, you okay?" asked Harry

"I'm fine, kid" said Hale

The sound of helicopters got Harry's attention as he looked up to see one appear with Parker in it. After they entered and took off, she informed them that they were heading to Nottingham to deal with the Chimera who were building tunnels in the Nexus. Hale and Harry had to go and stop them so they would a belief advantage over the chimera. Harry hoped to get some rest soon so he closed his eyes and rested until they reached the destination.

**_sorry for the waiting...few unexpected things have happened. I hope the next update won't take as long.. tell me what you think. Like It? Hate it?  
_**


	9. Into the Fire

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM

Into the Fire

After getting dropped off from in the tunnel nexus, Harry and Hale ran to the battle and were instantly attacked by the chimera. It was the same now to Harry and he had only joined the war few hours ago. This time it was automatic machine guns being fired at the humans soldiers and more people were killed by the guns. Harry had to hide behind a metal barrier and Hale went to the other side of the barrier, then both opened fire on the chimera which didn't do anything this time because they had protectors on the top of the guns. Harry decided to throw a grenade which didn't work. He used the bullseye and tried a different button that caused a light to appear on it. It was a tracer and it was pointing at the chimera gun.

'Here goes nothing' thought Harry and shot a few times. He saw the rounds flying around for a few seconds before exploding and killed the chimera. He headed for the gun area and found more chimera there ready to kill him. Using the bullseye, he quickly gunned them down and moved towards the trenches which had a lot of chimera.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Harry

"No." He turned to see Hale standing beside him

"Let's go" said Harry

They jumped into the tranches and started to kill the chimera but the more that they kill, more just appeared to take their place. Harry was out of ammo and there were still five or six chimera to shoot so Hale had to kill them. It took him less then a minute to kill six of them.

"Thanks" said Harry

"No problem" said Hale

They turned the corner in the trench and were greeted by three chimera. Harry and Hale quickly gunned them, they got only five feet before another automatic gun was shooting at the two who hid in one of the other gun pods.

"How are we suppose to get pass this?" asked Harry

"you go out there and distract them while I shoot" said Hale

"Okay, but this time you can be the distraction while I do the shooting" said Harry

"But" began hale

"Get going" barked harry surprising Hale

Hale just sighed before heading out and got shot by the chimera. Harry fired a tag at the chimera and shot several rounds and after a few seconds they exploded leaving a dead chimera and a smiling Harry. Hale managed not to get shot at, and he found someone wounded. Harry ran over to check it out. It was a wizard because he had a wand in his hand. His magical eye give away who it was for Harry. It was younger version of Mad-eye Moody.

"You know this person?" asked Hale

"Yes, he was one of my teachers" said Harry

"Will you remember you?" asked Hale

"No, he won't" said Harry

With a moan, mad-eye woke up and looked around to see that only Harry and Hale were near him. He looked at them with a dark glare.

"Relax we're friends" said harry "you may not trust us right now but for now we need to get out of here."

Hale and Mad-eye nodded before they went down pass the machine guns and into another trench were they were fired on again. Mad-eye used spells on the chimera and Harry and Hale used a bullseye and carbine combination. They continued down the trench and reached a house, harry looked through the down and was shot at but the bullets missed him, thanks to a shielding spell from mad-eye saved his life. Rounds were being fired everywhere between them and the chimera and mad-eye fired spells at them and his spells had more effect on them than harry's did. After the chimera were dead, they stopped briefly as Hale looked at mad-eye funny.

"What was that?" asked Hale "Those weird beams of light"

"They're spells" replied Mad-eye

"Spells?"

"Magic you fool" snapped Mad-eye

"you're a wizard?" asked Hale

"Both of us" said Harry showing both of them his wand

"Why didn't you use that before?" demanded Hale

"My spells aren't as strong as mad-eye's" said Harry

"How do you know me?"

"Well, later on you'll be my teacher" said Harry "I'm from the future, I got sent back too far in the past by a faulting time turner and I ended up here"

"really? what's the future like?"

"Maybe later but right now we're sitting ducks" said Harry

They went to the stairway and slowly walked up them to get shot at by the hybrids on the the second floor. Harry fired at the menials while Mad-eye and Hale took care of the hybrids. Then they blew up the chimeran missile launcher before they found a cave and entered it to their next battle against the chimera.

_**Don't ask how Mad-eye got there or survived long enough for harry and hale to get there. I just ignore questions like that. He's one of my favorites out of the adults in harry potter so I decided to bring him in. I hope you enjoyed this story, Like it? Hate it? please review. **_


	10. Conduits

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM._**

Conduits

The trio entered the tunnel and looked around, seeing no danger around them they went forward. Mad-eye kept asking harry questions about the future. Harry tried to answer mad-eye's questions the best he could. As they were heading towards a pair of gates when gun shots were heard. They quickly ran to see what was going on. They arrived in time to see some soldiers get batted away like flies by a giant chimera with a rocket launcher.

"what the" started Harry but was cut off by a blast from the launcher

They opened fire on it with bullseye, carbine rounds and mad-eye used spells but it just roared at them and fired at them again. They managed to dodge the attack but for its size the creature could move quick.

"This creature has to have a weak spot" said Hale

"No idea, I've never seen that before" said Harry "Just keep shooting at it, we're bound to kill sometime."

They continued fire on the beast with what looked like no prevail but after he locked on with a bullseye tag and fired on it, the creature finally exploded sending blood and guts everywhere.

"well finally" muttered Mad-eye

They continued to see more bodies of soldiers, a gate swung up to reviled a soldier. He was surprised to see them alive. He lead the group to a group of snipers, Harry took one and started to use it like he fired one before. But it did little from where he was, and even that did nothing against the endless number of chimera.

"Looks like we're going to have to go in the middle of the battle" said Hale

"Well we've been there before" said Harry

They jumped out the base and were instantly attacked by five hybrids but that was no problem for them because they had back up. After that bunch, they were attacked by at least twenty chimera and all were firing at them only.

"Here we go again" said Harry

Harry, Hale and Mad-eye ran in the battle with guns blazing and the chimera fought with their own Bullseye. Harry ran out of bullseye ammo, so he switched to the carbine and used that for the next group that appeared. Hale had disappeared so was Mad-eye but gunshots told him that the two were still alive.

After finding them, the group went across the bridged while getting shot at. Hale used a grenade on them killing them instantly followed by flashes of green light which Harry knew was the killing curse. The chimera hit with the spell never got back up.

'only the killing curse works against them' thought Harry 'I'll stick to shooting them'

A group of soldiers followed them to an area of weird looking pillars and they were ambushed there. Harry and Hale wasted no time in shooting at them, while Mad-eye sent more spells at the Chimera. Unfortunately for them more leapers showed up and tried to kill the soldiers but Harry and Hale took care of them.

"That was easy" said Harry

"A little to easy if you ask me" said Hale

"Fine I won't" said Harry

More hybrids showed up to battle the humans and Harry pulled out the sniper and took a battle position to take out the chimera one by one. After he took care of them, more showed up but he used a grenade to blow them up. The group then traveled down to meet another group with some guy looking over.

"Lieutenant Cartwright" said one of the soldiers

"You've come looking for a fight you found the place" said Cartwright "It seems that the Chimera are digging up something."

Thats when he noticed Hale, Harry and Mad-eye standing, he smiling before he asked "Say, who brought the Yank and the kid?"

Harry could tell that meeting with this Cartwright guy was not going to be one of his most favorites.

**_I am so sorry for not updating right away, I'm stuck doing a whole bunch of homework, that is why none of my fanfics are update and I am trying to update, this is one of the few I managed to finish but don't worry the others will be updated just give me time. I hope you to update soon but can't make an promises. _**


	11. The Viper's Nest

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM.

The Viper's Nest

After they meeting with Cartwright who left a extremely bad first impression on Harry and Hale, the trio left to join in another battle. There happened to be a Titan waiting for them as they were shot at with its missile launcher.

"Hit the deck" shouted Harry, they all jumped out of the way.

"That was close" said Hale

"No kidding" said Harry "Hale can you please get off me?"

"Lets get moving before we get killed" said Hale getting off of Harry

"Lets"

The trio found battle ground to fight the titan, it took a while before the titan finally exploded indicating that it was dead. But More hybrids appeared to battle the trio but they were killed before they got far enough to shot thanks to Harry sniping them. They checked the battlefield for survivors which a few were found.

"Why don't we check that out" said Harry looking at where the hybrids had came from.

"You go first" said Mad-eye looking at Hale

"I'll go" said Harry stepping in and getting shot into the air and just levitated there for a few seconds before landing on the platform. Seconds later Hale followed him then Mad-eye appeared as well.

They walked on the platform for a while before two hybrids showed up and attacked the trio but one shotgun blast from Hale was enough to take care of them. They noticed that to get to the other side, they had to walk across a narrow path. It was a long way down if one of them were to fall.

Hale went first and made it halfway before a steelhead appeared and Harry was out of ammo on the sniper, bullseye and carbine which were most of his weapons. He didn't like using the shotgun much because it had no range and hardly any ammo to begin with. Then he remembered the Auger and used it against the steelhead, the body fell to the ground. He and Mad-eye joined Hale on the other side and killed the hybrids.

Then Hale separated from the group to fight more hybrids and steelheads and had disappeared behind the tower-like thing that they were fighting on. A few seconds later a bridge came down near them. Hale returned and the group crossed only be under fire again by the Chimera, Hale used a grenade to blow up the Chimera and sending the bodies everywhere.

"Wow"

"What?" asked Hale

"Nothing" said Harry

They found another one of the tube things that they went up, this one must go down. Hale went down first followed by Harry then Mad-eye. Harry turned to see a Titan waiting for them

"Shit!" shouted Harry

Both Hale and Mad-eye turned as they heard Harry curse and saw the Titan too. They all dodged the blast thanks to Harry. Then they engaged against the Chimera and fought until it blew up.

"Finally" said Mad-eye

"Tell me about it" said Harry

They met at an rendezvous point and were picked up by Helicopter to be taken to Northern Command for debriefing, Harry saw that Parker was in the copter waiting for them. He was not sure why she was there but decided not to ask. He just closed his eyes and slept during the ride to Northern Command.

_**I know that this chapter is short but if you have played the level, then you'd know that it is a short level. Please review and tell me what you think of it, like it? Hate it? I hope to update soon. **_


	12. No Way Out

**_I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, TOO MUCH HOMEWORK, WITH THAT SAID I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RFOM._**

(A/N. Parker will be with the group in this story, she is not part of the level in the game as she is on the opposite side of debris when the ceiling collapses. Enough said onto the story)

No Way Out

Parker tried contacting Northern command as they were approaching but didn't get any response which cause Harry to feel uneasy about it. They landed few minutes later and got out of the helicopter. It was quiet, more quiet then Harry liked so he hoped that everyone was just asleep. They enter the base to find it empty until they came across the body of one of the soldiers. The on his face was of surprise and shock, it was not a good sign for them. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the ceiling looked like at was about collapse on them so Hale grabbed Parker and pulled her out of the way in time as the ceiling did collapse. Harry and Mad-eye used shielding charms to protected them.

"Nice save" said Parker looking at Hale

"Thanks" said Hale

Then bulls-eye rounds were heading right at the group, but they couldn't shoot because of all the dust in the air. So they had to shoot on instinct, but it got them no where, until a hybrid showed up and made itself an easy target. Harry moved forward to shoot the other Chimera, only to waste time and bullets as he could not see them.

"Come on" Muttered Harry looking around to see if he could shoot anything.

A few more hybrids appeared and harry mowed them down, Hale, Parker and Mad-eye soon joined him to that care of the others near the end. Mad-eye used his magical eye to see if there any more Chimera in the area, he saw a group of Leapers two rooms so he told the others about it.

"Okay" said Harry getting his shotgun ready

"How did you know that?" asked Parker

"Might as well tell her" said Hale. Harry sighed before looking at Parker

"Moody and I are wizards, people who can use magic." said harry gesturing to him and Mad-eye "Moody has the ability to see through objects with his magical eye"

"As for you?" asked Parker

"I'm a wizard in training" said Harry "Let's get moving before we end up like the guy we saw earlier."

They continued into the room that Mad-eye had warned them about and no sooner did they entered the room that they heard the Leapers. Harry and hale were both quick to use their shotguns to kill the leapers. Parker stared at them in wonder as they just continued down the room.

"You coming?" asked Hale. Parker realized that she had been staring for too long and they noticed.

"Yes I'm coming" said Parker.

They traveled down the room and a new type of Chimera ran across the room causing Harry to open fire on it but he didn't kill it. So he signal them to stop and he would continue forward, he didn't see the new chimera but he saw one of the bigger one that he had fought earlier, followed closely by two hybrids. Gunshots were heard and he ran back to see Hale had killed couple of hybrids.

"Everyone okay?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Parker, mad-eye nodded to indicate that was okay and Hale just shrugged.

Harry looked back to see the Chimera from before heading towards them and Hale was quick to gun them down. Harry looked down at the bigger one for a second before looking back at Parker.

"What are they?"

"Steelheads" said Parker

"Keep moving" said Mad-eye "More chimera are nearby"

"Okay" said Harry reloading his auger, before switching to the carbine to reload and then the bullseye.

They searched more of Northern command for survivors only to find more Chimera, another Steelhead and hybrids. As they turned a corner they walked right into an ambush of a group of Hybrids. Hale and Harry used grenades on them but only killed a few of them while parker used her gun and Mad-eye used magic, soon Hale and Harry joined in the shooting that only work for so long before they ran out of ammo. Mad-eye and Harry had to use magic against the rest of the Chimera. There was still no sign of any one.

"Where is everyone?" growled Mad-eye

"Most likely dead" said Parker.

"Talk while walking" said Harry "If we stand still, one good shot could kill anyone of us at a moment's notice."

Everyone looked at him and realized that within the time that he had fought he had already grown up. This was not a good sign, kids were suppose to be hiding from the Chimera, not fighting them. Then they were ambushed by Hybrids, Hale and Mad-eye were hit but not killed. After using a few grenades, they killed the hybrids and continued through the base.

They reached a locker room full of Chimera, and took care of them, Parker tried to help Hale but he refused the help. Mad-eye did the same thing because he didn't want to be seen as weak.

'That's Mad-eye' thought Harry

The locker room was completely destroyed and a few bodies were there with sorrow in them, they continued on. They didn't get far before the ground started to shake causing everyone to fall to the ground and Harry looked to see a machine move through the base with ease. They got up and ran to the path left behind.

"Let's go right" said Parker

"It's a dead end lass" said Mad-eye "We will be taking the left."

Harry was glad that Mad-eye was with them so he could tell them if any Chimera were near them or if one room was a dead end. Mad-eye went first follow by Harry then Parker and lastly Hale. The tunnel looked unstable so they moved quickly towards the end which had a Steelhead and a hybrid but before could get a shot off, Harry and Hale sniped them both. They found a staircase and went up it before it split into two paths. Mad-eye and Parker took one and Harry and Hale took the other. It lead Harry and Hale to a dead end but there was a power box that was working so Harry decided to activate it.

Suddenly gunshots were heard so they quickly ran back to Mad-eye and Parker and saw that hybrids had managed to ambush them. Hale was quick to use his carbine on them and injured them before Harry used a grenade. The blast killed two of them and Harry shot the other ones in the head. They walked towards another staircase and looked around it.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Harry as they started down the staircase one at a time.

They all looked around to see nothing and decided it was safe for now but that was cut short when a Howler appeared. They were quick to respond by shooting at it when Harry saw another one running towards them, he quickly switched weapons of the bulls-eye to the shotgun and shot it three times before it died.

"Come on" said Hale before heading forward with Parker right behind him.

Mad-eye and Harry looked at each other before shrugging and ran after them. They separated again and took different way in the tunnel, Hale went with Parker and Harry with Made-eye. After a small travel both groups met up again indicating that the tunnel was a one way. Parker found the main power supple and with a flip of a switch, power of Northern Command was back on.

**_I hope enjoyed this chapter and don't worry the other stories will be update soon, hopefully. Well anyway tell me what you think of the story, like it? Hate It? I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises. _**


	13. Author Note

_** Author Note **_

**This is going to short and straight to the point, I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while but do to the lack on reviews and hits, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus until I feel like it. Sorry to those who liked this story. Also sorry to those who thought that this was going to be an actual chapter in this story. If more people like this and review it, I might start it back up but until then this story is on hiatus. Don't forget to read my other stories.  
**

**Griffin Strycharske**


	14. Secrets

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Resistance, I've decided to bring this story back so here I am with a new chapter, I'm hoping that this story continues so I can write a trilogy based on all three games, Resistance 3 is awesome that's all I have to say. Please review so I can continue this story and hopefully series. **_

_** Secrets**_

With power back on, it would be easier to get around Northern Command but that didn't help since the Chimera had taken over the base with only a handful of soldiers in it. Harry turned around just as two hybrids showed up and quickly killed them with his carbine. Harry looked around to see nothing on both sides but he knew that more were around somewhere near where they were.

"Now what?" asked Harry

"We split up into to teams, Hale and Harry will go one way. Mad-eye and I will go the other way." said Parker

"Okay" said Harry, Hale and Mad-eye just shrugged.

Parker's group went right while the Harry's group went left, they moved slowly not knowing what could be around the corner. Harry looked to see hybrids and a Steelhead walking around where they just came from.

'how did they get there so fast' thought Harry "Now what?"

"We shoot" said Hale

"Let's try..." started Harry but a green light cut him off as a killing curse flew across the room and hit a hybrid in the chest killing it and causing all the others to start attacking. Harry just groaned before running out and started shooting at the Chimera to provide cover for Mad-eye and Parker. The hybrids took their sweet time dying be fore the Steelhead turned to face them and started a gun fight before a grenade killed the Steelhead.

"Let's try not get to killed please" said Harry

"Yeah no good to us dead" said Mad-eye

They began to climb up the stairs when the heard the growl of a hybrid causing them to look up and there was one of them. Harry raised his carbine and with a right placed shot, he shot the hybrid in the head killing it instantly surprising everyone. They reached the top and didn't get far before a hybrid appeared. Hale noticed a barrel and shot at it causing it to explode killing the hybrid. They continued across to a room only to encounter an ambush. There more and more chimera every time they turned a corner.

'When I get out of this war or if I get out , I'm going on a long vacation.' thought Harry 'I hear Hawaii is great this time of year.

After the entered another room, they were ambushed again but this time by leapers. They didn't waste time and shot the little buggers and continued on to a second wave of them. Harry looked at his ammo amount and found that he was low again on most of his guns except for the shotgun. Then they went down a tunnel full of leapers and leaper pods but Parker stopped them in time before all of them went off, and that would have been bad for them.

"So now what?" muttered Mad-eye

"We throw grenades" said Parker then Harry and Hale began their attack but some of the pods opened and a swarm of Leapers went after them but didn't get far thanks to Mad-eye and harry using shielding charms to protect them.

"That was close" said Parker

"Yeah, let's continue"

They followed the pathway up until they reached a ledge that they had to climb up, Parker decided to go first, then she was followed by Mad-Eye then Harry climbed up it and lastly Hale. They soon entered a room full of paperwork that was all over the place since the attack on the base.

"What is this place?" asked harry

"Our intelligence room" said Parker.

She explained to them what the room was for and they found about all the strains of Chimera there were and that there was an Angel controlling Hale or could start controlling him soon depending on how long he was along on his infection. Harry felt very sick after hearing all of the information. He knew that this war going to be bad if these 'angels' could control humans that were infected then who knows what other kind of things could happen during this war.

_**Sorry that it was short but here it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know what you think about it. I will try to update soon but I make not making any promises and don't forget to review my other stories.-Griffin S**_


End file.
